


It's Just a Tuesday

by daydreamtdaisy



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Skirt Kink, Smut, Top Phil, phanfic, skirt wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtdaisy/pseuds/daydreamtdaisy
Summary: Dan plans a little surprise for Phil, just for the hell of it, and it involves a skirt. Phil likes it very, very much.





	It's Just a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a bit by Dan’s tweet of his new Wii avi (with the stripey off the shoulder shirt), as well as Dan’s Instagram story ft. the iconic Sexual Fantasies shirt-dress and the caption “might just go commando under this xoxo.”
> 
> Reblog on my Tumblr if ya please :)

Phil wouldn’t really call himself a morning person, but he did tend to wake up earlier than Dan most days. Sometimes Phil would wake Dan up with the smell of cooking breakfast. Sometimes he’d wake him up with sex. But most days Phil would quietly get up and make himself some coffee, settle into the couch and browse the internet waiting for Dan to wake up and wander in to curl up next to him.

Phil woke up and stretched, star-fishing out on the bed. He rolled to his side to reach for Dan, but grasped at nothing. He finally cracked his eyes open to see Dan’s side of the bed empty. _Hmm must be in the bathroom, _Phil thought. What Phil didn’t realize was Dan had already been awake for hours this morning. He’d been too excited, buzzing with anticipation all night barely able to sleep. And he was wide awake much earlier than usual, unable to think about anything other than what Phil was going to think of his surprise.

It wasn’t any kind of special occasion or holiday, not a birthday or anniversary. But Dan preferred to plan surprises for Phil like this. On a perfectly average day when it would truly surprise Phil. On birthdays and anniversaries, this type of thing was expected and that took half the fun out of it, Dan thought. You lost that moment of drop-dead-shock when the other person saw what you had planned. So Dan planned his surprises on ordinary days like today, just a random Tuesday. 

Phil got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for coffee, figuring Dan would come back from the bathroom and fall back asleep for a while. Coffee in hand, Phil headed to the lounge to settle in for a couple episodes of a self-indulgent tv binge, one of the few shows he and Dan didn’t watch together. The house felt eerily quiet. Sure Dan was asleep but it almost felt too quiet, like when you’ve left kids or pets in another room and you realize they’ve been too quiet for too long, and you begin to get suspicious of what they might be scheming in there. But Phil shrugged off the thought just as he rounded the corner into the living room, and at the sight before him he nearly dropped his mug of coffee.

“Fuck Dan, I almost dropped my coffee” Phil muttered absentmindedly, not seeming to actually care about his coffee at all. He set the coffee on a table behind him.

“Really, that’s all you have to say?” Dan gave Phil a smug smile, pleased at Phil’s reaction to his stunt.

Dan was standing in the center of the lounge. And he was wearing a skirt. _Holy shit, my boyfriend is wearing a skirt. And he’s wearing it for me, _Phil thought, incredulous. He let that thought run through his head a few more times. _For me. _It wasn’t just any skirt. It was a black swishy one, slightly shiny with just the right amount of stretch and swoosh so that it flowed around Dan’s thighs when he moved. And it was clearly made for someone a foot shorter than Dan as the hem of the skirt was barely reaching mid-thigh on Dan.

And the shirt _oh my god the shirt is so good too. _When Dan did things, he went all in and did them _right. _It was a classic Dan shirt in its original design, black and white striped t-shirt. But Dan had obviously cut it himself. The bottom hem had been cut so that it was now cropped just above the waist of the skirt, so when Dan reached up to run a hand through his hair a sliver of skin was exposed between the shirt and skirt. _He knows exactly what he’s doing to me, damn it. _But the hem of the shirt had been cut along the shoulders and neck too, so that it now hung coyly off one shoulder exposing one of Dan’s collarbones. _And why am I still looking at the shirt when Dan’s stood in front of me in a _mini skirt _for gods sake_.

This thought finally yanked Phil out of his speechless daze. He realized he hadn’t said anything for what must have felt like ages to Dan. He wouldn’t want Dan thinking he wasn’t enjoying this, because my god was he enjoying this. Dan must have been getting impatient, but when Phil finally dragged his gaze up to meet Dan’s, it was clear Dan did not mind Phil’s blatant staring. Phil must have looked so absolutely wrecked already, because Dan was just smirking knowingly at him.

After what seemed like forever, Phil huffed a breathy laugh, not at Dan but in awe of him.

“Give me a twirl” Phil said, his voice low and warm.

“Ok” Dan said almost sing-song, “but remember, you asked for it.”

Dan went up almost on his tip toes and spun around, surprisingly graceful for how tall and lanky he was. He spun around a few times making the swishy skirt fly up. And Phil had to steady himself on the table behind him as his stomach flip-flopped at the realization that Dan was commando under the skirt.

“Dan” Phil managed, weakly.

“Yes, Phil?” he said all feigned innocence as if he hadn’t just almost shocked Phil nearly to death by showing up in the middle of their lounge in a mini skirt.

But rather than think of a witty reply, Phil was finally crossing the room and pressing into Dan’s space. He couldn’t believe he’d stood there so long _not _touching Dan when he fucking looked like _that. _Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s waist grabbing at his ass through the skirt, and put his other hand in Dan’s hair, pulling Dan down and closing the inch or so gap that he lacked in height on Dan.

“Kiss me” Phil said.

Phil nudged Dan’s legs farther apart until he could stand between, kissing haphazardly at Dan as he did so. Then he placed both palms on Dan’s chest, _it had gotten so broad and _sturdy _these days_, and pushed gently until Dan fell backwards onto the couch. Phil moved to straddle Dan, sitting in his lap. They kissed like they were teenagers again. Like they might not ever get another opportunity, like they just couldn’t get _enough _of each other. Dan parted his lips a bit in a quiet moan and Phil took the opportunity, tongue in Dan’s mouth pushing the kiss deeper. Dan moaned again, into Phil’s mouth this time. He loved it when Phil took control like this.

“So hot” Dan mumbled, headed toward a more incoherent state already.

“Are you kidding me, Dan?” 

Phil pulled back from kissing Dan for a moment to look him up and down for the millionth time. He slid off the couch to kneel on the flor between Dan’s widespread legs instead. Phil ran a thumb, not thinking just doing, along the hem of the skirt, which was hardly doing much to cover Dan anymore. Unlike Dan’s usual outfit of tight skinny jeans, the light fabric of the skirt did little to restrict or constrict anything and it clung to whatever shape was underneath. And the harder Phil was making Dan, the farther the skirt was riding up Dan’s thighs, exposing his bare skin underneath.

“Fuck, Dan. I’m so lucky. You look like this, in that skirt and you’re telling me _I’m _hot” Phil said.

“Well you are. You’re hot when you get worked up.”

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s knees and pressed down firmly a bit, in an attempt to get Dan to look down at him. He smiled softly and Dan smiled back. Slowly, Phil ran his hands up Dan’s legs, taking his time to massage at his inner thighs just above the hem of the skirt, getting closer and closer to the friction Dan wanted, but not quite close enough. Phil wasn’t meaning to tease, _well at least not too much, _but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t get enough of Dan like this. He wanted this day to last forever. He wanted to capture the image of Dan in this skirt clinging to his skin and the shirt sloping off one shoulder artfully.

Dan was getting impatient, grinding his hips in tiny circles into the air, desperate for Phil to stop looking and touch him already. Phil dragged it out on purpose. Because he loved to get Dan like this. To make him desperate and whiny, whimpering and huffing and _needing _Phil.

Phil knew that if he left Dan unattended for long enough, he’d get frustrated and have to touch himself. And Phil was feeling a little bit mischievous. So he leaned back on his heels to watch Dan. His lips were parted just barely, head titled back against the back of the couch, eyes closed. One arm raised to rest his hand behind his head, bicep flexing perfectly under the sleeve of his shirt. His other hand reached down beginning to rub at himself, too impatient for Phil’s touch, just like Phil knew he would be. His long legs were spread, knees splayed wide presenting Phil with the perfect view. He wanted to devour Dan right here and now. Dan looked halfway ruined already. Hair getting mussed and cheeks flushed. Panting just slightly. And damn Phil loved to be the one to pull Dan apart like that. So easily after knowing him for so many years. A few of the right touches, a couple looks, the sound of his voice when he says “I want you Dan.”

Which reminded Phil, he didn’t want Dan to get to do all the fun work himself. He grabbed Dan’s hand to keep him from stroking himself any longer. 

“Stop, Dan.”

Dan’s eyes flew open, pupils growing wide.

“Then do something Phil.”

“I want you.”  


“Then have me” Dan said, nearly whispering now.

Phil didn’t need to be told twice. He ran his hands up Dan’s legs again, mesmerized by the way Dan’s dick made the fabric stretch and pull. He flicked the edge of the skirt up and his stomach dropped all over again at the reminder that Dan was commando under this skirt. That wouldn’t ever stop being earth shatteringly sexy. Phil leaned in closer to Dan’s lap, breathing warm air over Dan, which made Dan thrust his hips upward suddenly. Phil ran his hands up Dan’s legs, rubbed his thumbs into Dan’s hips, up his torso and over his nipples and back down again until Dan was making soft breathy noises over and over. Phil was so wrapped up in his little teasing game, he didn’t realize Dan had been pulling at his hair with both hands for a minute now. Oh, and he was whining.

“Phil, please _oh my god_, please something” Dan begged.

“Something _what _Dan?” Phil could play the feigned innocence game too.

Dan’s voice dropped in octave, dark and husky suddenly.

“You know what I want” Dan breathed out.

“Say it.”  


Although Phil often took the lead in the bedroom, Dan didn’t think he’d ever heard Phil be that commanding. And then Dan began to completely lose it and babble, and Phil knew he had him wrapped around his finger.

“Phil just put your mouth on me, please. Fuck Phil I’ve been thinking about this all week, since I ordered the skirt I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the look on your face when you saw me, how you look when you’re just _want_, I was up all night thinking about you fucking me in the skirt, I’ve been—”

There was almost nothing that got Phil worked up more than hearing Dan talk so filthy, but he wanted the satisfaction of shutting Dan up. So he dropped between Dan’s thighs and pushed the skirt up near Dan’s waist. And before Dan could beg or whine again Phil was down so far he was almost choking.

Dan started to grind his hips up into Phil’s mouth. And despite how good that was and how much it turned Phil on, Phil wanted control today. He wanted to play this game his way. He placed his hands on Dan’s thighs and pressed down until Dan got the idea.

Dan whined a bit mournfully at being held down. But Phil knew he was only half-heartedly annoyed. Phil knew just how riled up Dan got when Phil took control. He kept his hands on Dan to keep him from moving, as his mouth did all the work. Hollowing his cheeks and languidly moving up and down Dan’s dick. Then he went fast, swirling his tongue around the tip until Dan was fighting against Phil’s hold on his legs, thrusting up into Phil’s mouth. Until Dan was pushing into the back of his throat, fully losing himself to the sensation of Phil on him. And that’s when Phil pulled off and sat up.

“Mmm” Dan whimpered.

But Phil knew both he and Dan didn’t want this to be over that fast.

Phil took hold of Dan’s wrists and pushed him down to lay across the couch, crawling on top of him to straddle his waist. Dan began to grind upwards in an attempt for some friction, and groaned at the bare contact of his skin against Phil’s clothes.

Phil stood up to start pulling off his own clothes and Dan did the same. Phil stripped down to his underwear. Dan pulled his shirt off and was reaching for the skirt when Phil grabbed his wrists.

“Keep the skirt on” Phil said and then added a “please.”

And Dan realized Phil was just as wrecked as he was.

“As you wish Phil” Dan said smiling as he spun a bit on his way back down to the couch, purposely flashing Phil again.

Phil resumed his place straddling Dan on the couch.

In between rough kisses, Phil pulled back to kiss down Dan’s bare chest and run his hands across every inch of skin he could get to. Dan grinded against Phil, kissing at the parts he could reach, grasping at Phil’s shoulders and back.

“I don’t think you know how damn pretty you look in that thing, Dan.”

“Oh I know” Dan said with a cheeky smile, but he was blushing despite his smug façade.

“I can tell it’s getting you so worked up. You’re whipped Phil Lester.”

“You wish” Phil said, leaning down to hover over Dan, a hand on either side of Dan’s head holding himself up.

He began to kiss lightly at Dan’s neck, then kissed and sucked a bit harder, just hard enough to not leave marks. And Dan began to moan loudly, just encouraging Phil even more. Thank god they didn’t have neighbors as close as they used to. Because Dan loved to get loud. He couldn’t help it.

Determined not to leave marks in places the internet would be able to see later, Phil slid down Dan’s body to mark him somewhere just for him, inner thigh just at the crease of his hip and leg. Something about this outfit was turning something nearly primal in Phil on. He bit gently at Dan’s soft skin.

“Mine” Phil said lowering his voice, which made Dan’s stomach drop.

He threaded his fingers through Dan’s hair and pulled.

“Mine” Phil practically grunted this time.

And then Phil was sliding two of his fingers into Dan’s mouth without warning. They didn’t normally do it this way, so sloppy. But Phil was too far gone to move to the bedroom. Dan took Phil’s fingers into his mouth easily and without question, and sucked and licked until they were wet. He looked up at Phil and blinked, long eyelashes fluttering softly, and ran his tongue between Phil’s fingers until Phil pulled them out and pushed them into Dan slowly and carefully.

“Unnhh ohhhh” Dan moaned as Phil picked up his pace a bit inside him, beginning to finger him properly.

“Mine, all _mine” _Phil said with such a possessiveness in his tone, Dan uncontrollably twitched his hips sending Phil’s fingers farther inside himself. He was going to kill Dan, actually kill him if he kept talking like that. Fuck, he’d wear this skirt every day if it got Phil to act this possessive and feral.

Phil fingered Dan until he was nearly ready.

“Keep at that” Phil demanded Dan.

Phil pulled his own fingers out and stood up for a minute to remove his own underwear and give himself a few more strokes to get ready.

Phil looked down at Dan spread out across their sofa, long and lanky, panting and whining as he fingered himself for Phil. Dan looked up at his love, standing over him stroking himself.

“Please Phil, fuck me, I need you in me right fucking now, I want you so bad.”

_Ah there’s that rambly mess again, _Phil thought.

“I love it when you get like this Dan, When _I _get you like this. All strung out and rambling and _begging _for me. Like I’m all you’ve ever needed.”

“You are” Dan replied without hesitation.

“So hot laid out like this for me. And this fucking skirt. I can’t wait to have you in it I can’t wai—”

“So do it” Dan cut Phil off.

Phil had been busy rubbing the tip of his dick along Dan’s hole, never quite entering yet, driving Dan crazy with anticipation. And at these words he finally pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust.

“Ohhh _fuck” _they both moaned at the same time.

“Phil, move” Dan pleaded.

At that, Phil pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, hard. Again and again. And just when he brought Dan to the edge begging and grasping at the fabric of the couch with his hands, head thrown back, not caring how he looked or how loud he was, that’s when Phil would slow down. Making his movements slow and purposeful, and deep. Dan grabbed Phil’s ass with both hands and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist in an attempt to pull Phil as close as possible, and to pull him as far into himself as he could.

“No” Phil said.

And he grabbed Dan’s wrists again pinning them above his head on the arm of the couch.

“Turn over” he commanded Dan.

Dan whined a bit in the back of his throat but turned over wordlessly. Phil knew Dan wanted to be able to see him, to be able to touch and grab at Phil as he pleased. But Phil wanted this view while he could have it. This skirt was an opportunity he couldn’t give up.

This way, the skirt rode up along Dan’s torso to mostly reveal Dan’s ass. Phil grabbed Dan’s waist, kneeling on the couch behind him now, with Dan on all fours in front of him. In this angle, he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. Phil couldn’t focus on rhythm or speed anymore. He was erratic at best, slamming into Dan fast and hard over and over. So hard that Dan was losing his balance on the arm of the sofa with every thrust.

“Fuck Dan I wish you could see how good you look like this, with this skirt and nothing else. I wish you could see how good you look taking me from behind with it on.”

“Aahh, Phil, harder!”

Phil broke momentarily from his commanding role to place his hand on the small of Dan’s back, rubbing a gentle circle into his skin there, to ask Dan if he was sure.

Dan turned his head, which he’d been resting against the arm of the sofa, unable to hold himself up with his arms anymore.

“Please” he said, voice cracking.

That was all Phil needed. He fucked into Dan harder until Dan was fully an incoherent and babbling whiny mess, unable to form a single sentence that wasn’t just moans or swears. Until Phil was nearly knocking Dan off the couch with how rough he was being. Until Dan was almost yelling. And then Dan was coming harder than he had in who knows how long. All over their couch and himself. Dan collapsed instantly, falling flat against the couch. But Phil wasn’t done yet.

“Use me” Dan mumbled almost inaudible.

Phil grunted gratefully, and pulled out of Dan for a moment to lift him up by his waist and help turn him back around once more. Dan wrapped his arms and legs around Phil and clung on weakly. And Phil thrust into Dan a few more times. He gripped Dan’s waist tightly and Dan managed to clench around him, knowing that usually did Phil in. He could tell he was close because Phil was in his own world. His pupils blown wide, lips slightly parted, just staring down at Dan in awe.

“Fuck Dan, so fucking good so fucking good, in the skirt you look so good I ca—”

“Do it Phil, you can come on me, I know you want to.”

Phil pulled out at the last second to come across Dan’s chest and waist, and the skirt before collapsing on top of Dan.

“Oops” Phil said as he pulled back noticing he’d not only come all over Dan but also the skirt.

“I’m sorry I ruined your skirt” Phil said. “Now you can’t wear it again.”

Dan could tell Phil was genuinely upset and meant his apology sincerely.

“Mmm” Dan sighed happily underneath him. “Guess I’ll just have to get another one.”  


And Phil could tell Dan was grinning smugly without even looking at him.

***

They had been quietly wrapped up in each other’s arms enjoying the post-sex bliss for several minutes when Phil chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Dan said, turning to look at Phil.

“I was just thinking; did I forget it’s my birthday or something? I mean what did I do to deserve all this?”

“No,” Dan said and leaned over to kiss Phil softly. “That’s the whole point. It’s just a Tuesday.”

“Oh okay” Phil laughed. “I think Tuesday may have just become my favorite day.”

“Don’t get used to it” Dan said.

After a moment he realized Phil looked a bit dejected, and it dawned on him Phil must think Dan meant he won’t ever plan a surprise like this again. He smiled to himself. After ten years together, Phil still gets worried Dan doesn’t find him as incredibly sexy as he did the first day they met.

“Oh don’t worry Phil, I always have tricks up my sleeve for you. I just like to keep you on your toes, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh good” Phil said smiling. He couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
